Revelations
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: Dreams of darkness...what will Hermione find when she starts to ask question about her family?
1. The Beginning

The Beginning:

Frost covered the windows at Grimmauld 12; snow lightly covered the dismal yard. It was cold today; I could see my breath like an unwonted friend. I was all alone. Well not truly alone; everyone was off doing their normal day-to-day activities. Ron and Harry were in the living room playing chess. For some reason I found Wizard Chess to be so barbaric. I couldn't stand to watch them play.I instantly left the room like a bat from hell when Ron mentioned playing that insufferable game. Ginny was with Fred and George at their shop; she had a job there for the summer. A part of me wanted to floo over there, but that could be dangerous. There was a chance that floo could be intercepted and the troubles that would cause was too much for me to take.

I hated this...fearing what will happen to me each day. Damn purebloods and their damn egotistical ways. It was tearing everyone's lives apart. Even pure-blooded families were being hit by the acts of the Death Eaters. Draco had disappeared, supposedly beVoldemort's doing, no one knew; his failure in killing Dumbledore had resulted in his disappearance. Out of grief, Narcissa Malfoy killed herself. Death by poison...or so the elders say. I rarely read the Daily Prophet anymore after the lies they publicized about Harry and me during our fourth year. I now had to rely on second hand information from the members of the Order. Sometimes it wasn't even worth asking them.

As I walked aimlessly through the hallways, I could swear that somebody was playing music. There was something about it that felt so...familiar. I quickened my step as the sight of a door jared open. Perhaps someone was listening to a recording of classical music. I would do the right thing and tell them to close the door next time. I opened the door slowly and looked around.

I was in the tapestry room. I could barely remember Harry talking about the House of Black tapestry. He had been amazed with the winding pictures. All those faces...the tapestry had to be centuries old. I obliviously whirled around to take in everything. It was the first time I had ever laid eyes on this room. The scorch marks on the wall were dark; looked like they were done yesterday. I looked at one of the marks and sighed. _Sirius. _Tears brimmed my eyes as the memory of his death ran through my mind. He should have never died. Harry had been devastated...I could still remember how he looked during the weeks that followed. So empty and lifeless; I had become his rock almost instantly. Late at night, when everyone else was asleep, Harry would tell me the things that plagued his dreams. It helped him more than he realized. The coloring returned to his face; he looked alive instead of a figure of Death. Everything he held in came out and into me. I wiped my eyes quickly leaving no trace of the tears. There would be a time for crying, and right now wasn' it.

My fingers started to trace the lines almost like a small child would. Some of the names were familiar; I could remember Professor Binns's lecture on some of the Black ancestors. I stopped at one particular name and cringed.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

That blasted woman...so many deaths in the name of her beloved Lord. How can somebody be so evil? Those mad eyes and wild, unruly hair; she could have been a beautiful woman. A random idea popped into my head. Maybe something led her to that dark life. Did something traumatic happen to her? I quickly pulled out my wand and placed it on the painting; I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"_**el mayor dolor**_" I whispered trying a new spell I had read up on in the Black library. The spell was "grey"...neither dark or light magic; most people have forgotten about it. It was suppose to reflect that person's greatest pain in life. Doubt ran through my body as nothing happened. I must have performed the spell wrong; something I rarely did. As I started to pull my wand away, a tremendous force jerked me back the spot. Bright light emerged through the painting causing me to flinch. Damn my curiosity! I watched as a new painting appeared underneath Bellatrix's. It was female, I could blandly see the feminine shape of the face. The hair was similar as well, but the curls were more defined than her mother's. Her amber eyes grew as the face took its appearance. The girl was beautiful...I could instantly name people that would kill for this girl's looks. Those green eyes were almond-shaped. Yet it was strange, a pinprick of red could be seen in the emerald green irises. The girl in question was gifted with pale skin and a fair complexion. I quickly looked down at the name and bit my lip.

_Alecia Antoinette Riddle_

That name...it seemed familiar. The coppery taste of blood tainted my mouth as I stopped biting my lip. Everything beganto tilt as if I was on an aixs. A sharp pain began to take form in my skull; spreading the back to the middle of my eyes. I leaned up against the wall of ancients as the pain began to escalate. "HARRY!" I screamed clutching my head tightly. I could feel my nails making groves in my skull. So much pain...my vision began to blur from the continuous torture. I felt like I was dying...my body began to convulse. The last thing I saw was the emerald green eyes that I had grown so fond of over the years.

* * *

_Where was I? I looked around; twirling in place like a five-year old girl. It was dark...too dark to see anything vastly important. I pushed back a strand of my curly brown hair and sighed. What was happening to me? I could remember passing out...those green eyes hovering over me. Harry must have heard me cry out for him. He always saved me; even when I didn't want him to. A faint cry brought me back to my issue. I wasn't alone. I didn't know where I was and somebody was coming. I could hear faint footsteps even from where I was stanidng._

_"We have to inform him immediately." a familiar voice insisted. "The Dark Lord must be here for the birth of his daughter." A faint glow appeared at the end of the hallway; giving me more light to see. Bloody hell, I was standing in a hallway. I looked around looking for some place to hide, but found none. I was going to get caught...I looked to find Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape walking down the hall; Lucius's wand was the source of light in the dark hallway. Something strange was definitely going on; they looked so much younger. Their manly features had been replaced with boyish looks. They at least had to be in their late twenties-early thirties. I braced myself for the immediate capture, yet watched as their images passed through me. BLOODY HELL, WHAT WAS GOING ON?_

_"He has already been informed, Severus." Lucius drawled. Best thing to do was follow them; maybe the spell was working out. I followed them as they bounded down the dark hallways. I could only guess that they were at Malfoy Manor. It looked nothing like Grimmauld 12. More embellishment in the details; it was too far extravegent to be the Black household. "We can't make her stop. Bella is giving birth, for Merlin's sake." The image of the girl flashed through my eyes like wildfire. I was witnessing Alecia Riddle's birth! I ran after them as they raced down the labyrinth of hallways. I couldn't miss this! A pair of teak doors appeared to their left; a scream pierced the air like a hot brand. Lucius opened the door giving us entry._

_"Lucius...Severus, you shouldn't be in here." a beautiful woman hissed. The woman had to be Narcissa Malfoy. Her long, platinum blond hair was held up in a messy bun; a few tendrils stuck to her face from sweat. She was dressed in black robes that were embroidered with silver thread. The woman looked like she should be at a fashion show instead of a birthing room. I rolled my eyes at the thought. This was so...I felt dizzy just trying to grasp this. That damn spell, I MUST be reliving Belatrix's greatest pain. How can having a child be your greatest pain? The room was light; no dark objects decorated the walls. There was a Healer of course. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. _

_"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" a familiar voice screamed. I watched as Narcissa turned and smiled at the woman giving birth. Oh my god...Bellatrix looked positively human. Her features were softer, more toned than the sunken shape she had from her years in Azkaban. Her black hair was wild and her eyes still held the intensity I knew, but it didn't scare me. "I WILL KILL THEM!" _

_"Bella, push!" Narcissa cooed shooting a glare at her husband. The Healer didn't speak, but I could see that the woman was scared. Who wouldn't be? "Get out, Lucius. It's not proper." Lucius smirked at his wife and lead Severus to the side of the room where they could lean up against the wall. Narcissa looked at them with annoyance before returning her attention to Bella. "Come on, Bella. Just one more push." I continued to watch as she gave birth to a baby girl. The soft cries echoed through the air with a frailty that seemed sweet to her. _

_"My baby girl...so beautiful." Bellatrix muttered looking at the baby. This picture would always stay in my mind. _

_A wave of dizziness overcome me instantly; I fell to my knees as my surroundings changed from the room to what-appeared-to-be a nursery. I was really starting to hate this spell. I slowly picked myself up and sighed. This was too much to handle right now. I looked around slowly. This place was so beautiful; alot of thought was placed in the decorations. As I mulled over the decorations a loud bang echoed through the air. A soft whimper reached my ears. I had totally forgotten about the baby. I watched as the door swung open, revealing Bellatrix. She was dressed in a blood red gown. You could hardly tell that she had a baby. Her hair was down, reaching the middle of her back.I She glided over to the crib; wand in hand. _

_"Alecia," she murmured picking the baby up. Bellatrix raised her wand up; ready to apparate._

_"__Expelliarmus," a too familiar voice stated. Bellatrix watched her wand fly out of her hand. I turned to the door and shrieked. Standing in the doorway was Albus Dumbledore. A carbon-copy of the man I grew to appreciate. _

_"I won't let you take my baby!" Bellatrix screamed. A sigh escaped Albus's lips making me tremble._

_"You have no choice, Bella." Headmaster stated. "Imperio." I watched as Bellatrix began to walk towards Dumbledore. I could see the fighting within. Her eyes were twitching almost like she was in REM sleep. The baby finally was in his arms; cooing as Dumbledore wrapped a oink blanket around her. A sob escaped my lips at the sight of this. It wasn't right to take sombody's baby. It was kidnapping; even in the wizarding world, the act of kidnapping was unmentionable. Childern were precious to wizarding families. Bounds appeared around the womans's hands and wrists almost instantly. _

_"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Bellatrix screamed making the Headmaster turn back around. I could swear I saw a twinge of guilt in his periwinkle blue eyes. _

_"This is for the greater good," He muttered. The greater good? Bellatrix's widen with anger and tears as she watched the man apparated with her baby. I could feel my body being shaken awake, but part of me wanted to stay here. I pitied her; a right that she shouldn't have with as much hell as she put me through. This wasn't right. How could someone do that?_

_Hermione..._

_"_HERMIONE!" a familiar voice stated making me open my eyes. Emerald eyes hovered over me; Merlin, why was he so close? I pushed Harry away from me as I pulled myself up. I was in my room; I could see Crookshanks on the desk, purring like he was a kitten again. I blinked my eyes as a brief flash of pain ran its course through my skull. That spell...it let me see all those events. I looked at Harry who was watching me; his eyes reflected the worry I knew I should be feeling.

"Harry... Ron..." I murmured running my fingers through my hair. Harry nodded; his facial expression twisted into an unknown frown.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You scared me! I almost called the Order members... I thought you were dying." he stammered making me realise why he was so worried. He didn't want to lose another friend. Cedric, Sirius...it took alot out of him when they dead. If that ever happened to me; I don't know how Harry would be able to cope.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked sitting on the oppostie side of the bed. I looked at his blue eyes and held back a sob as I remembered those perwinkle blue eyes in my dream.

"I'm fine. It was just an accident." I whispered sitting Indian-style on the bed. "Spell gone wrong." The bed dipped in slightly as Crookshanks sat between my legs. I rubbed him softly and looked back at Harry. "Thank you for not telling anyone." Harry sighed. He couldn't deny her. He always felt the need to protect her; she was the sister he never had.

"Don't ever do that again. I don't care how profficent you are in spells." Harry hissed. "You're not to go in the room either. THere is something about it...you shouldn't be alone in that room." I glared at Harry. How dare he boss me around like that? Before I could say anything a loud bang echoed through the room.

"Oi, Harry? Roniikins, where are you?" the twins's voices rang making me smile. Sweet revenge...oh how sweet it can be. A frightened expression appeared on Ron's face makign me giggle.

"Bloody hell, they are going to kill me." he sputtered running out the bedroom. I laughed as a rampage if footsteps echoed through the hall, with an immediate crash following. I looked at Harry whow as shaking his head.

"I better go save him." Harry muttered looking at me with a smile on his face. "Take better care fo yourself, ok?" I nodded in agreement and watched as he left the room. I would take better care of myself, but I had to know more about that girl. Almost like an addiction, I had to figure out what happened to her. Another Riddle for me to solve in this dark house.


	2. Revelations Begin

_**AN: HI! I hope you like this new chapter. Sorry if its a bit short; it goes from Voldemort's perception to Hermione's. It might be a bit OC on Lord Voldemort's aprt. Im trying to keep him to his character. Its quite hard...well i hope you like it. R&R**_

_What is Love??_

_Wizards and witches are stated that I know not the feeling of love. Yet they themselves have no clear definition of this function. Is it the lust you feel when heated skin touches another? Is it that feeling you get when you find someone that completes you? Is it the possessiveness a person can feel for someone they want to protect? If this is so, then I have felt this cursed state of mind. I loved my daughter…my beautiful Alecia. She was a perfect being; the Slytherin blood inside her combined with the Ancient House of Black._

_The day she was taken…my heart grew cold. They would suffer for what they did to me and my precious Bella. The wizarding world would suffer for this atrocity. The kidnapping of child is a taboo in this world of magic; with the number of births growing fewer, the act of taking a child was unspeakable. I could hear my sweet Nagini curl up at my feet; her whispers of sorrow hit me. She was quite fond of Alecia when she was alive. I could still remember the time where I Found Nagini curled up beside the small infant._

_"Milord," a familiar voice stated low and dismal. I turned to find that bloody rat at the door. I could smell that putrid stink from a mile away. What did he want? No one dared speak on me on this day, the birthday of my lost child. I watched as the pathetic excuse of a man walked in; his head low…I could feel his body shaking from where I was._

_"WHY are you here, Wormtail? You know what this day is." He nodded tears running down his face. The smell of fear bounced off of the manservant making me smirk. He was scared._

_"Be-ll-a-atrix needs you, s-s-irre." Wormtail began. His words began to run together; his fear of me combining with his effort to leave as quickly as possible. I gripped the chair's arm tightly; trying to fight off the urge to kill this sniveling rat._

_"SPIT IT OUT!" I bellowed a vase exploding nearby. I could feel my core pulsing; the magic reaching out...trying to find its release._

_"Bellatrix is in pain. She's mumbling about Alecia. Says that she is alive, sire." Wormtail stated gripping his clothes. Alecia alive?_

_"Lead me to her."_

* * *

_This room...it seemed so familiar. It was nursery; by the quality of the toys and decorations, a high priced nursery. Wait a second, I twirled around so I could take on the surroundings. It was Alecia's nursery, I could remember it from Bellatrix's memory. Yet why I was dreaming about it?? Could this be an after-effect of that spell?? It was dark, I could see the full moon from the Gothic window. I made my way to the crib and looked at the baby. She was beautiful; a nagging feeling soon developed in my mind. Something was off; sharp pains racked my minds as the memory continued on. I pressed my hands against the sides of my face to stop the pain. It hurt so bad...what the hell was wrong with me? The baby soon cried as I hit the wall. A large hiss echoed through the air; chilling my blood. _

_**Sweet, sweet baby..**_

_I watched as a large snake made way through the nursery; ignoring my presence. My eyes grew hide as I recognized the creature. It was Nagini; Voldemort's prized pet and familiar. I watched as the snake slithered up the crib and looked at the baby._

_**Calm down, child. Nagini is here. I will protect you.** _

_The snake began to move hypnotically; back in forth in a perfect rhythm. Nagini was trying to make the baby go asleep; it would have been cute if I didn't kow what the snake had done. My eyes went to the small baby. Alecia was watching; I could hear the small giggles only a baby could make. Chills ran up my body as I heard another hiss. I watched as Voldemort walked into the room. His eyes watching his familiar as she lured the child abck to sleep._

_"You're attached to her, Nagini. I would have never thought." I could almost swear I heard the snake snort in agitation. _

_"She is your child. I'm connected to her as I am to you." Nagini muttered slithering down to the floor; her green eyes staring up at her lord. "The connection between you two is strong. It will never falter."_

_"Let's hope not. Now come, let's leave the princess alone."_

"Hermione, wake up!"

"Bloody hell!" I shrieked my eyes opening up. I looked up to find Harry watching me. His hands were on my arms as if he was trying to shake me. I pushed him off; my skin felt so clammy and damp. That dream....why had I dreamt that? Voldemort had seemed so normal. I ran my fingers through my hair ignoring the hawk-like eyes following my every move. I had the strangest urge to vomit. I leaned against the couch I was sleeping on and looked at my friend.

"What the hell was that? Harry asked throwing his hands up in anger. "You were screaming in parseltongue, Hermione! You don't even know Parseltongue!" Parseltongue...that couldn't be true. I shook my head, trying to clearmy muddled thoughts. Parseltongue was thought to be hereditary; all parselmouths were descended from Salazar Slytherin himself. That's why Tom Riddle could speak it so fluently in addition to Harry who gained the power from his first demise.

"That's impossible, Harry." I looked aorund noticing where I was."I'm Muggle-born, remember? That triat is purely herditary. You must have been hearing things." I was in the Black Library; books were piled around the couch. I must have been researching; why couldn't I remember? I picked up the closet book to me and sighed.

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black _written by Alexander Black

"You didn't hear it, 'Mione." Harry shrieked snatching the book out of my hand. "Is there something that you aren't telling me?" I balled my fists as those words sunk in. He believed I was keeping something from him. I have been faithful to the greater Good since I met Harry in 1st year. I stood up; ignoring the piles of books as I made my way to the door. "Hermione, come back here." I turned around and face the boy I considered my friend.

"I've been your friend since 1st year, Harry James Potter. I have stood by you and helped you on so many things that I have lost count. You would be lost without me and my knowledge. Sometimes you just make me so mad!" I could hear the window crack; my magic was pulsing around me like a beacon of light. I needed to gain control or I might hurt him. "I would never keep anything from you or Ron. You two are like my brothers and I would die for you if it was called for. So don't ask me if I'm keeping anything from you. Bloody hell, Harry! Don't you have any faith in me anymore?" I ran out of the room ignorign the loud protests. I wanted to be alone; the feeling of companionship was slowly beginning to disappear. What was going to happen to me? The urge to throw up returned with force; causing me to lean up against the wall. I needed to get out of here; something was wrong. Everything hurt...god, what is wrong with me?

"Hermione! Hermione, what's wrong?" a feminine voice shrieked making me look up. Standing at base of the steps was Ginny. Yet something was off; she was growing blurry. I could barely see her flaming red hair. "Hemrione?"

"He-help me." I croaked, letting the darkness take me one last time.


	3. Alecia Riddle

"No, get out, Harry!"

"I want to see her! Let me in, Ginny...Bloody hell."

A loud bump echoed through the air, followed by the ramapge of footsteps that slowly disappeared. My eyes fluttered open, winicing as the bright light flooded my vision. Where was I? Everything was so blurry, I could see few images; one being Ginny, her blazing hair undeniable. I groaned as a shot of pain ran up my body; something had defintely happened to me. I searched my memories, trying to remember. I had another dream that dealt with bellatrix, I can still remember getting into a fight with Harry about it; He was getting so angry with me, it scared me as well as made my blood boil with anger. How dare he act that way towards me? I closed my eyes for a breif second before reopening them; everything around me was very clear. I coughed, gaining the attention of the only female Weasley I called friend.

"Hermione! Merlin, you're awake." She ran up to the bed, sitting down beside me. Her face was stained, the pathway of dry tears still visible to me. She had been crying, why though? Her red hair was now in a french braid, few strands leaking out. Ginny must have done it herself, usually I was the one that braided her hair when she wanted it done. I blinked, trying to gain back focus.

"Wh-hat happened?" I murmured my voice cracking. That voice...wasn't mine. I noticed Ginny's eyes grow large as I reached to touch my face. My skin, it felt so soft. My fingers ran up to my hair, feeling the curls I knew personally. I pulled on down and bit back a scream as I saw that my hair was no longer a golden brown, but a midnight black.

"Hermione, don't freak out. We can fix this." My eyes flashed over to the table across from me, a hand mirror within reach. I moved, feeling Ginny's presence behind me as she tried to pull me away. The damage was done, before she could grab my shoulders. The mirror, something I had bought from Diagon Alley in my fourth year, had become my worst enemy.

"Oh my god." I muttered viewing the image before me. My brown curls were longer now, the midnight black replacing the color I loved. The curls were more laxed, different from the tight curls I grew up with. My eyes were a bright emerald, the color instantly reminding me of Harry's. I had always loved his eyes; I could remember being jealous of them for a short period in our second year. My skin was paler, the tan I had before gone as if it had never been there. I was a totally different person.

"Hermione, we can fix this.." Ginny stated watching my reactions from behind me. Anger swept over me, the mirror flew out of my hand; busting into small fragements against the wall. I knew who I was; the research, the spell I had casted...everything was coming back to haunt me full-force. That unknown face, forever young and vital, had replaced mine; the fate I had once come to welcome was overshadowed now.

I'm her, Alecia Riddle, the daughter of Bellatrix Black and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

_"My daughter is alive."_

_I listened as whispers echoed in the air around me, the Death Eaters acknowledging the fact that the Dark princess had been found. Everyone could remember that day, the day of Alecia's kidnapping. It had been the worst in the years of the First War. The rampage that had settled upon the Muggle World had been devestating; people died cruel deaths, tortured to the point of no recognition. Families losts fathers, mothers, sons, even daughters. That day was imprinted on all the elder Death Eaters; a way of remembering my true power, a power that laid in blood and chaos. I could feel Bellatrix's presence behind me, the cold demeanor surrounding her flickering; she was growing angry, her mood centered on the thought of her daughter, my daughter; the heir to the throne in the hands of that insufferable Order. _

_"I want her back, milord. I want my Alecia back." Bellatrix murmured the crowd growing silent as she spoke that single sentence. Everyone feared my Bella, her spells were some of the worst; most invented by herself. The power within the petite witch was strong, so strong in fact that it had caused her to grow mad with age. Yet the Cruciatus curse was Bella's favorite, the madness disappearing as it made way into her victims. Intoxicating notion..._

_"Of course, Alecia will return to us." I murmured as Bella sat down at my feet, my hand resting on her head. The flood of memories ran through me, the dream Bellatrix had a few hours ago still fresh. Dumbledore had hid her; given her the name of Hemrione Granger, the muggle-born witch. Anger flood my cold veins at the thought of filth raising my daughter. She was the smartest witch of her age...no Muggles could have produce such a fine witch. There was an image though, a tree filled with faces; one being that of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. I opened my eyes and smirked._

_"The Order is at Grimmauld 12," I could hear the grunts appearing from Bella; she wanted to speak but knew better. "Along with the Order, Alecia is there." My fingers caressed the Dark Mark that was embedded in my left forearm. Three shadows emerged, their masks disappearing from sight._

_"Destroy the Order. Bring my daughter back alive and unharmed." I growled watching as the men bowed; the flash of plantium blond and midnight black hair hitting my eyes. My attention returned to crowd of anxious follwers. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" They vanished, the pops of Apparation echoing through the cold air. _

_My daughter would be here soon. _


	4. Captured Alive

_I could feel their stares, as I walked down the dark hallway in the place I called home. All those eyes, even the slight whispers that echoed in the still air. Everyone stared in amazement as I had walked by, my new appearance obvious to everyone. I had to go somewhere; anywhere but here. There was no peace of mind, no way i could keep my sanity in the mass I called friends. I couldn't go near Ginny, Harry was staying fairly close to her; wanting to talk to me about the obvious changes. I would give no answers...I couldn't let them know who I was. _

_Cold wind whipped around me as I stepped onto the roof; the wooden door, unlocked by a simple spell. It was beautiful out here, the sky a deep red with bits of black and gre mixed in the clouds. A storm was slowly approaching, I could feel the moisture in the air, its touch faint yet still noticeable. I let my hair down, the wind blowing the curls behind me. I slowly sat down, laying down on the stiff shingles. It was so quiet up here, no voices questioning what happened to me, who I really was. Just pure silence.... my right hand grazed my wand, its body being holstered to my left forearm. I could feel its magic, pulsing like a beacon. My fingertips tingled for a mere second before returning to normal, an act that was common to me. This reaction to magic was nothing out of the normal...I was a unique witch from what most tell me. _

_I gazed up at the sky, noticing the brief spacing of clouds, there was stars; their brightness clouded by the stormy weather. I was luck, seeing this now before the rain came. For some strange reason, I had a fascination with the starry sky; it had started when I was five years old, f I remember correctly. He had bought a new telescope and decided that almost every night, he would show me the stories. The stories he would tell amazed me to no end when I was young. I recognized the constellation in front of me almost immediately; it was Draco, a mild pain echoed through my skull at the thought of such a name. Draco...Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters. My eyes flashed open, the tingling sensation returning full force, the shield that surround Grimmauld 12 was shining a bright blue. Someone or something was trying to break through the wards, the power was strong. I could feel it even now. I pulled myself up into a crouch and noticed what had been right in front of me. _

_They were here; the Death Eaters were here..._

_A head shot up as this thought ran through my mind; silvery eyes met my gaze, chills running through my body. I knew those eyes, I knew them from somewhere. I ignored the thought as I scrambled to the latched door, swiftly pulling myself through the square window.I ran down the stairs, wishing to hear the sounds of the people I loved. Where was Harry..Ron..Ginny?? People ran by me, swifts bits of pain echoing through my shoulders. Everyone was scared, everyone was afraid to die. Didn't this all start because of the fear of death?_

_"Hermione! Hermione!" a familiar voice shouted making me stop and turn. Ginny appeared, her bright red hair hidden by a back hood. I could feel her hand, intertwine with mine, pulling me away from the mass crowd at the door, trying to bear the beatings on the wards. "I can't find Ron!" i pulled out my wand, Ginny's free hand entwining with mine. A bright Stunner grazed my arm beside us, resulting in me pushing Ginny up the stairs, bactracking from where I first was. _

_"Run, Ginny!" I muttered watching her stumbel up the stairs, I could feel the effects of the spell lift slight, me brandishing my wand. They were coming in, wizards and witches pulling out their wands in a fluid motion that sent chills down my spine. Chaos broke out, people on both sides fighting to the the death. _

_"Duro!" I screamed watching as the man in front of me turned to stone, a statue that looked like he had just seen the head of Medusa. I pushed myself away, running up the stairs. I had to find Ginny; Ron and Harry could protect themselves. Ginny was the closest thing I had to a sister; she was a anchor that kept me together when all I wanted to do was fall apart. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar voice muttered. I quickly turned around, my eyes soley in the man/boy in front of me .There was something familiar about him, those grey eyes that stared out me. "Miss Riddle." I could feel my heart jump; he knew who I was. How did he know?? _

_"Leave me alone. Stupefy!" He dodged, throwing a shield in front of him. I quickly made way up the stairs; there had to be someway I could get out of here. I ignored the shouts, moving my way up the fight of stairs._

_"Hermione!" I looked spotting the familiar red-haired female waving to me; she was motioning me to follow her up to the roof. I took one step off the staircase, before it happened._

_"Imperio." Europhia overcame me in a wave of numbness. I couldn't feel anything around me, I was just...here. Nothing more nothing less. "Walk towards me." I could feel my body turn, my face looking down at the figure who stood at the base of the staircase, his wand out and pointed towards me. One step down. "Walk towards me, you have nothing to fear." Another step, followed by another. I could hear shouts, one distinctly female. There was something about that voice that felt odd, liked I needed to listen to her. _

_"Hermione, NO!" the female voice screamed making me stop. It sounded worried, the blast of spells echoing in my ears. It wasn't safe, I should turn back._

_"I'll keep you safe. I could never hurt you." The figure reached out, the hand pale, glittering in the faint light. My hand aoutomatically went out, ready to grasp. He could protect me; that numbness felt reassuring._

_"HERMIONE!" a distinctly male voice yelled making me stop. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes; the balck hair familiar in its messy form. I knew this boy, this man. The numbness that encased me slowly began to disappear, giving me the ability to speak. _

_"Harry?" I murmured not realizing the man beside me was moving, too slow to realize that I was being taken. The last thing I can remember is a blinding light, its stunning power leaving me helpless in a man's arms. A man I called enemy. _


	5. Malfoy Manor

_There were voices around me, speaking softly as if not to make me. I could feel my face scrunch up in distaste. I felt so tired, so drained I didn't even know I could move the rest of my body. What was wrong with me? What had happened? I searched through my thoughts, ignoring the dull ache that resided in my forehead. I had been taken...silver eyes, bloody hell Draco was the one to kidnap me...and I'm here, in their hideout. Dear Cicre, I'm going to die or even worse._

_"Leave, Tinky." a familiar voice muttered, retriving me from my thoughts. Bloody ferret was here, in whatever room I was being held in. I could feel the texture underneath me; it was soft almost like silk but a little tough, so i would guess Egyptian cotton. I was lying on a bed, a bed that was defintely not my own. "Alecia, wake up." My eyes fluttered open, but I pushed for them to stay close. "Not enough energy to function..."Alecia!" My eyes suddenly flashed open, taking in the tall sight before me. Draco had grown taller, almost 6'5 and his hair had grown out, his bangs hit the eyeline. I pushed myself up, trying to place as much distance between him and I. That failed as he suddenly grabbed hold of me, keeping my sitting there, my hands locked in his vice grip. _

_"Let go of me!" I growled staring him in the eyes. He smirked, annoying me to no end. It was like all those years in Hogwarts, him determined to make my life a living hell. I hated him so much it hurt sometimes and he knew that. _

_"You know I can't do that, Princess." Draco muttered taking a deep breath in before scanning my attire. "I say this form does fit you better." Anger boiled through my veins, causing me to react the only way I knew how. I threw my head forward, butting heads with him; hoping to Merlin that he saw stars. I ignored the feeling that encased my head as I pushed myself away from him, my feet hitting the cold hardwood floor. I might not have my wand, but I could surely fight him if I needed to. Dizziness swept over me as a warm liquid ran down my face. I touhed the spot lightly before looking at my hand. It was blood; I ignored it, looking back at Draco. He got up, walking towards me before stopping. I could see the anger in his eyes...I couldn't help but smirk. _

_"That wasn't very nice, Princess." He hissed his voice rough. I glanced at the door and back at him. I had to get out of here, but how. And where was my damn wand? I took a deep breath in, trying to find my core. I would have to resort to wandless magic. _

_"Bite me, Draco." I growled feeling the power run through me. He smirked at the comment, taking a step towards me. I raised my hand up, feeling the power rush forwad. "Stupify." He blocked it, giving me enough time to run through the door. The hallways were dark; the shadows decroating the marble walls. I could hear him behind me; angrily muttering under his breath, I knew that it wouldn't be long before he had my head. _

_"Alecia! Get back here!" I could hear him yell. I huffed, thowing myself towards the steps that appeared before me, taking two steps at a time going down. I jumped onto the floor and took off running; not taking int he elgenat furnishings around me. This place was dark, I could feel it through the Gothic architecture. _

_"Stupify!" He yelled. Red light grazed my side, pushing me into a pair of twin doors. Light flooded my vision, casuing me to close them almost instantly. I was laying on the floor, my hands clutched at my burning side. Shadows swept over me, yet what shocked me the most was the voices that echoed through the air. _

_"What is going on?" a dark voice yelled making my skin crawl. That voice...it was my father. I clamped my eyes shut as evrey terror that I felt towards him came back to me tenfold. The floor echoed his movement; the feeling of cold fingres touching my skin. "Alecia." My eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight before me. He was just as I imagined. Benig Harry Potter's friend, I knew more details about the murderer than most would have known. yet I never truly saw him until my fifth year and that sight was only breif. Those red eyes stared back at me, intense yet for some reason there was a spark of emotion that felt strangely odd to see in him. His gaze went to my side where the burn blazed brihgt red. I looked at the character who was standing at the door...bloody hell, Draco was going to get hell. "You dare attack my daughter!"_

_"Milord, please you have to under..." his face scrunched up as Voldemort pulled his ahdn out and towards him. _

_"Crucio!" he seethed, watching as the familiar man dropped to his knees; biting his lips to keep from screaming. I pushed myself up, ignoring the leers I was getting from the fellow Death Eaters. I couldn't help but want to help him. No one should feel that pain. It continued, unknown tears staining my face. _

_"Father, please stop!" I yelled, covering my mouth as the owrds took hold of me. I called him my father...oh Merlin, waht was I getting into. He stopped, gazing over his shoulder to glance at me. His eyes were watching me with some sort of confusion. It was as if he thought I would want him to harm Draco. No one should feel that pain, eternal and immoral. _

_"Everyone, leave!" Loud pops of Apparation filled the air, I looked down seeing Draco stare at me with such wonder before he suddenly disappeared. I was left in this room alone with the man who i had learned to hate over the past 6 years. This man who was the one who made me, concieve me with such a woman... chills ran up my spine as he touched my face, lifting my chin up so I would face him. "We have much to discuss, Alecia." Everything inside me screamed in anguish._

_What is to become of me?_


	6. No Acceptance

"_We need to go save her, Harry."_

_He turned, away from the books and bags that covered the old wood floor and watched as Ginny emerged from the shadows. His heart, heavy from guilt and anger, dropped at the sight of her. A part of him always loved her, even when he was young there was something about her that felt good, better than his relationship with Hermione. Hermione was the closest thing he had to a sister and without a doubt, he loved her and would die for her if it was called for. Only if he could tell her that….._

"_I don't know what to do, Ginny. She is with 'him'." Harry growled, throwing his duffel bag into the bed. Clothes were already packed, waiting for the inevitable but that side of him that was angry didn't dare move. How was this possible? Hermione Granger was the daughter of two of the most despicable people alive… _

"_Bloody hell, Harry! She is still Hermione, still our friend!" Ginny shouted, punching him in the chest several times in order to get him to focus on her. "She would die for you, will still die for you and here you are… acting like a bloody idiot. She is still our friend, still the person we grew to love and care for. Her blood shouldn't matter…when it comes to family it isn't the blood that connects them, it's the love and moments that have occurred between them." He stopped, his emerald eyes staring into her own. Everything she said was true and he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he was previously thinking..._

_She is still his best friend._

_"Alright, find Ron and start packing. We leave at midnight."_

xXx

_"You can't do this!" _

_Draco watched as the two fought, words being blurred by their movement. Part of him felt ashamed that he had been reduced to eavesdropping on the dark royalty, but he had to be here. Something urged him to stay in the shadows and wait for whatever it was to come at him. As he watched the two family members talk, his silver eyes observed Alecia Riddle, formerly that Golden Trio's mudblood._

_She was beautiful, more so than he could ever imagine. Her long, ebony hair flowed in the gentle breeze as she glared at her father; her eyes similiar to his own before he changed into that serpent hybrid he was today. People would bow down before her because of the beauty she held as well as the power that ran through her veins. Of course he had heard the stories of the Dark Lord's heir, stolen out of her mother's hands by the infamous Albus Dumbledore. Draco had thought they were myth fore who could love a man like him; who could bear a child for the Dark Lord? Of course, it had to be Bellatrix; damn woman scarid the shit of him, She would go after him, Bella would. Damn fool, he would pay for his deeds; the Dark Lord would make sure of it. Some part of him loved his daughter and it wanted revenge. He could see it in the way the man acted towards her; loving yet harsh as she threw out her words of love for her friends and 'family'. If only she could see it too..._

_"You will obey me, daughter." the Dark Lord growled, apparating out of the ballroom in one single sweep of the wand. There she stood, alone in the now darkened ballroom. Draco watched as her body begun to shake, silent sobs wrecking havoc upon her body. A strange feeling overcame him as he watched her; he was beginning to feel pity for her. It shocked him that he could feel such a thing for her; emotions had been cut off a long time ago. _

_"Come out, Malfoy. I know you're there." She stated all of the sudden. His eyes widened as she turned, her emerald eyes finding him almost exactly. Obliging her, he gracefully walked out of the shadows and onto the dimly lighted dance floor. The full moon shined down upon them through the long, Gothic windows; giving the girl before him an ethereal appearance. "Have fun watching?"_

_"No," he muttered, those words casuing her to step back. Draco sighed running his fingres through his hair before returning his attention on her. Her eyes however were on the landscape outside, her body moving towards the windows to take everything in. The landscape was beautiful in the daytime, but at night...everything felt darker, much more dangerous and intoxicating, especially to him. _

_"He's keeping me here. Won't let me leave." she murmured, watching as an owl took flight off one of the numerous evergreen trees. Draco moved towards her, the space between them slowly diminishing until she was a foot away from him, close enough for him to take in her scent. She smelt like wild roses and old parchment, an odd mixture. _

_"Of course, you're his daughter and heir to this..." he muttered watching her as her body tensed. She turned, her emerald eyes glaring up at him._

_"I will never accept this, Malfoy." her words stung, piercing the air with the venom in her voice. Draco didn't doubt her; her Griffyndor courage wouldn't let her accept what her fate had become. Yet Draco knew that he wouldn't bet against the Dark Lord; what he wanted, he got...no one stands in his way. not even his daughter's. _

_"I know." Draco murmured, not wanting to place himself on her bad side. Something inside of Draco wanted to ask why she saved him from her father's torture but it was silence by the tears that began to stain her alabaster face. Her beginning was her end; nothing would ever be the same for her again and she knew it. _


	7. Hell on Earth

_Something was going to happen today; I could feel it deep inside of me, swirling around like the thundering clouds that covered the wide horizon today. For some strange reason...I couldn't shake this feeling off of me and part of me didnt want to. It had been three days since the fight between my father and I, him ordering me to stay here at all costs. I wouldn't be aloud to participate in this war fore I would be going against his rule. It was bloody bollocks! I was trapped in this god-forsaken manor with no one...except Malfoy._

_Malfoy had been assigned to me as a bodyguard of sorts since 'father' had yet to deem me able to have my wand. I wouldn't tell him I could do wordless as well as wandless magic, and thanks to my mental blacks that Professor Snape helped me develop, he wouldn't find out, hopefully. I sighed, curling up on the window pane I was currently sitting on and tried to muster some spark of hope. They would rescue me, they had to. I was part of the Golden Trio and Harry needed me as well as my knowledge. I had to have hope they would come because if I lost that single shread of hope, I would have nothing. I bit my lip to keep the tears away, I had to be strong. _

_"Princess?" a familiar voice muttered, casuing me to turn slightly. It was Malfoy, dressed in all black of course; his blond tressels hit above his eyebrows, dback out of desperately needing a cut. I turned back around, gazing at the scenery. Voldemort wouldn't allow me to even go outside, it was bloody ridiculous! "Alecia, please talk to me." I growled...I wasn't Alecia! I was Hermione Granger, and I always would be. I glared up at him, causing me to slightly take a step back._

_"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" I hissed, turning around before he could see the single tear that escaped my emerald eyes. I could hear him sigh, as if he was worried about me. He was only doing this because of orders, he didn't care. I refused to act as he sat down opposite of me, drawling up one leg while leaving the other one hanging off the edge. I waited for him to talk, to try and get some kind of words out of me...yet there was silence. I closed my eyes, taking a breath in. It was silent and I suddenly became thankful for his presence. After my arrival, I could feel peoples' eyes on me as i walked down the hall; I could hear the whispers and I was tired of it. I was tired of everything...I didnt want to be Alecia Riddle._

_I feared that I soon would be..._

_"Let's go." I stopped and looked at Malfoy, who was currently staring me down with his steely gray eyes. I titled me head, confused with his words. Go? "Let's go outside, princess, You need sunlight." I watched him as he got up from the cushioned seat and stretched his hand out towards me, as if waiting for me to grab onto him. _

_"I'm not allowed." I murmured, remembering back to the restrictions he yelled at me days ago. I wasn't to be outside, spells had been placed upon me to warn him of such grievances. Adding to that lovely number, I was to stay away from the dungeons, the main ballroom unless escorted by the man himself. I was allowed free reign of the library, the vast Dark books there made me think that he hoped for me to read them which was highly unlikely. Malfoy didn't say anything, still requesting me. I sighed, letting him grab my hand and pull me up. Might as well go...get all the fresh air perhaps. The feeling of Apparation jerked me suddenly, placing us outside the vast mansion. "Wow," I murmured closing my eyes to keep the dizziness away. I could hear Malfoy smirk as I held onto him._

_"Malfoy Manor is still under my control even if the Dark Lord does reside here. The blood wards allows us to apparate around without any trouble but only us and the Dark Lord." I heard him state off, but I choose to ignore him. It was beautiful out here, even with the approaching clouds to the east. I let the sunlight warm my skin, ignoring Malfoy's in-take of breath. I felt alive for once..."Come on, princess..." I ignored him, stretching to the point where I could feel my back pop. _

_"ALECIA!" _

_My eyes flashed open as that sharp voice pierced the air like a red hot blade. Standing in a meter away from us was that mad witch, Bellatrix; her wild unruly hair blowing in the wind as she stared at me. I tensed, realizing for the first time that I would have to meet her...my mother. Before I could react, her petite arms were around me...her grip tight and unbearable. "My baby! Im so glad that you have been returned to us!" No words came out of me as she continued to hug me and cry. My eyes flashed over to the people behind her; several faces familiar to me. Dolohov and Yaxley two fo the faces staring back at me with apprehension and unknown emotions that sent unwanted chills down my spine. _

_"Aunt Bella, you shouldn't be here." Malfoy stated, allowing me to be released as she turned her attention onto Draco himself. I quickly placed myself out of the line of fire as the woman glared at her nephrew. _

_"She is my daughter...why shouldn't I see my child, poppet?" she growled. Draco's eyes flashed over to me, his wand slipping into his hand. Fear flushed thorugh my system almost immediately. What was going to happen?_

_"Run back to the Manor, now!" his voice suddenly yelled into my hand. Ignoring the magic he just performed without my knowledge, I ran as Bella began to fire at him. Part of me knew I should turn back and help him. As I ran up the stairs, a large presence appeared before me, abruptly stopping me as I ran into it. Strong, cold hands grabbed onto my arms; my eyes running up to the eyes of my father._

_"You shouldn't be out here." he growled shaking me as his words sunk in. "Why did you disobey?" A loud shriek pierced the air, causing Voldemort to turn away from me. I pushed myself away from him, allowing the man to see the disturbance behind me. I quickly made my way into the mansion , ignoring the yells behind me as tears flowed down my face. _

_This was my own personal hell..._


End file.
